


不知道會不會發生的劇情

by HeRi_7766



Category: Doctor Who, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRi_7766/pseuds/HeRi_7766





	不知道會不會發生的劇情

“So...The Doctor?Or you prefer I called you...Master”與自己一模一樣的聲音在耳邊響起，Doctor從未覺得自己的聲音可以如此的誘人。Kilgrave跨坐在Doctor的身上，畢竟他喜歡一切在掌控的感覺。完全被性欲控制著的Kilgrave毫不猶豫的吻上了Doctor的唇，相似的觸感讓他覺得兩人之間沒有任何隔閡，就好像完美的融合了一起。Doctor想要重奪主導權，因此他扣住了Kilgrave的後腦，不讓他輕易逃離。兩人交纏在一起的雙唇好似不願意放開，不斷的索取著對方的氧氣。但Doctor不會一點喘息都不留給對方，畢竟比起快速的解決他更喜歡慢慢的挑起對方心底的欲望。在自己身上的人已經因為先前那些Ykrath的影響而完全進入狀態，被情欲占據的深棕色眼睛直勾勾地盯著自己，就像在誘惑他趕快進行下一步。


End file.
